


Basket of Lemons

by queenie_wrights



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: All the Countries | Nations (Hetalia), F/F, F/M, Gen, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenie_wrights/pseuds/queenie_wrights
Summary: Sex comes in all different shapes and sizes, you dear reader- whether you have a penis or a vagina, will experience them all. Have fun with your very own sexual countries.





	Basket of Lemons

Steam filled the room, diminishing the reflection on the mirror. Though you didn't mind, you liked this, liked the feeling of the water on your skin. Having added a bath bomb earlier, the water was tinted a light pink colour, feeling like silk on your skin. Your head leaned back, resting against the porcelain exterior of the tub. Your right leg lifted out the water, your half-lidded eyes watching as you cross it over, having it lay on your left. A soft sigh escaped past your lips, taking its time as it did.

It was peaceful.

From every aspect, to the rose scented candles you had previously set up to the temperature of the water. The room smelt of cinnamon, and the faint red glow of the candles gave off a romantic aspect to the bathroom. Your eyes had fluttered themselves shut, your lips curling into a soft smile. This was a perfect was to spend the day. The sound of the bathroom door clicking open caught your attention, almost forcing you to open your eyes to see whom exactly had decided to disturb your peace.

His smile is what caught your attention first, his laid back tired smile, which seemed to widen when his eyes landed on you. His eyes, they were absolutely beautiful. You loved when they were on you, when you caught their hold and kept them. From the amount of time you've known this man, his eyes seemed to change in colour almost. Changing from various shades of olive to the rare hint of an aquamarine. Either way, no matter the colour, you loved them.

The pattern of his bare feet against the tile filled your eardrums, your own eyes watching as his hands lifted up his shirt, before tossing it to the side. His hand raised to brush through his hair for a brief moment, giving you a chance to take in his sleek tanned body. He was truly a god, though he's denied it in the past. Your teeth scraped your bottom lip, biting down on the plump flesh, watching as he stopped to take off his pants. The man seemed to be taking his time with doing so, not like you minded, it was your personal strip tease. He was surely teasing you by this point. You had almost missed his words as he kicked off the confining jeans, his thumbs tucking beneath his boxer's fabric. "Mind if I join?"

Your lips curled into a soft smile as you gave him a small nod. Your legs readjusted as you used your hands to lift you body up, to help make more room for him. "Of course, Heracles."

The man's smile seemed to brighten at your response, and in return, he removed his restricting boxers. This left him bare, and left you needy. He was hard, his cock standing up like your affirmative had been for it. This in turn had brushed a rosy hue onto your face, as your legs closed tightly together.

The man has barely done anything, and yet here you are already craving for him. Craving for his big cock to penetrate you. Your tongue slid over your bottom lip, before you bit at it. "Well are you going to join me or just stand there?"

A laugh had rang past his lips as his foot entered the rose coloured water. His body sank into the warm liquid, before moving slowly down, towards your body. His hands rested against the edge of the tub and his face leaned in, before his lips placed themselves on your own. Your own lips eagerly kissed his back, as you used your elbows to lean up, pressing against his body. His hand placed itself against your cheek, before sliding it behind your neck. Your positions changed, as he scooted back and your body followed his. Your legs had spread, before sitting in his lap. The kiss had broken after the position change, only for his lips to meet your neck, which earned a pleased mewl from you. His hands had rested themselves on your hips, giving a soft squeeze.

He was taking it slow, much slower than usual. It made your chest clench, filling your stomach with butterflies. He was making you feel loved, instead of just lust. Your lips curled into a smile as he continued to leave kisses over your neck, before his teeth scraped over your collarbone, giving it a little nip. A approving hum escaped your lips, your hand going to tangle into his hair.

The temptation to pull his little double curl was great, but then the loving feeling he was giving would be replaced with lust, and the situation would become much different. So you sacrificed the opportunity, soaking up in the attention the Greek man was giving you.

A mewl escaped your lips when the man bit into your neck, before his lips wrapped around the tender skin, sucking at it. He was marking you, like he's done so many times beforehand. "Heracles..." The moan was soft, escaping your lips like a whisper, secretive and quiet. Though it was only the two of you.

Your eyes had widened slightly, as you felt his cock, his throbbing cock, rub against your pussy's lips. Another moan escaped past your lips, fleeing from your vocal cords. Heracles mouth, has moved from your neck to your breasts. While his mouth was busy teasing one of your pink nipples, his hand grasped at your other breast. His finger pinching and pulling at your nipple. Waves of pleasure flooded your body from the man's actions, moans escaping past your lips. Your hips jerked, rubbing your pussy on his cock, making him groan. It was animalistic, and surprisingly sexy, so you did it again. A yelp escaped past your lips, as his teeth bit down on your nipple. The yelp evolved into a moan, louder than your previous. Out of embarrassment, a soft 'hey' escaped your lips. Heracles stopped in his actions, only to bring his lips back up to yours, before lifting your hips. When he let you back down, you could feel his cock throb inside of you. Another moan escaped your lips, almost vibrating against his own lips. The man allowed you to adjust to his size, before his hips rolled, his cock thrusting into your hot pussy. Your arms wrapped around the male, preparing for the worst. Preparing for him to be rough, but no, he was rather gentle. His lips moved with yours as his hips rocked, slowly thrusting in and out of you. Your moans filled the room, though he silenced them by kissing you, his hands reverting to your hips, gripping them. He was trying to keep you still, which you were complying to that much. Your hips had rolled, giving his cock the extra friction it desired. A groan had left his lips, as his fingers tightened around your hips. His nails dug into your skin, earning a soft pained gasp from you. In return, his lips curled up against yours, forming a sort of confident smirk.

You didn't know how long it took until the two of you stopped, or more as, slowed down. Though when you two in fact did, Heracles had thrusted his cock deep inside of you, letting it pulse as he spilled his seed into you. During this, a loud gasp escaped you, as your fingers squeezed tighter on his shoulders.

When you had recovered, your head fell, soon resting on his chest. The soreness from your hips- your core, melted into you as a chuckle rang past Heracles lips. His hand brushed through your hair, twirling a strand between his fingers before he spoke up.

"Σ'αγαπώ."

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests so please submit anything you'd like, I add tags as I go.


End file.
